


The Meaning of Stars

by Tomhollandsfandom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Nature, Nature Talks, Sam and Cas being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomhollandsfandom/pseuds/Tomhollandsfandom
Summary: Castiel explaining the history of the stars to Sam (while they act like two teenagers in love).
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	The Meaning of Stars

A slight breeze rolled in, the grass danced ever so slightly. Leaves trembled and shivered. The two hunters had noticed it, Sam had involuntarily shaken while Castiel brought Sam in closer to his side. 

The two were lying next to each other chatting about the history of the sky, Sam had one arm tucked underneath Castiel, and Castiel had one arm resting beneath Sam's head. If you asked how they ended up in this position they couldn't tell you. 

That was their only interaction with the breeze as they were too wrapped up in their conversation. 

"You've gotta be messing with me, there's no way." Sam had laughed at the ridiculous thought Castiel had just put in his head. Sam looked away from the stars to see if Castiel had been messing with him or not. 

Castiel felt Sam's stare, he tore his eyes away from the sky to Sam's eyes. A little smile curled at the side of his mouth. "You're right, I am messing with you." 

"I knew it! I can't with your right now, I need a moment." Sam howled with laughter, Sam wasn't sure if it was the prank or how pleased Castiel looks. He rolled into his side, muffling his laughter slightly. 

Had it been anyone else, Castiel would've been a bit annoyed with the excessive laughter, however, Sam's laugh brought him joy. He found himself letting out a small laugh at the younger man's behavior. "I like your laugh. I understand why Dean calls it contagious." 

Sam took a deep breath and let out his final laugh, still smiling at Castiel, "Okay, let's get back on track. What is the star's actual history?"

Castiel exaggerated a sigh as if it wasn't something he loved doing for Sam, "Okay, fine. The star is actually quite boring. It's still alive, that's all it has going for it..."

Sam watched Castiel as he spoke, between him and us, Castiel was more captivating than the stars. 

  
Sam sat up, resting one hand on Castiel's chest as he looked absolutely shocked at the new information Castiel shared. "What? How do you accidentally kill a star?" 

Castiel did his best to hide his embarrassment and focus on acting as if it was normal. "I pushed it too close to one that one, and it ended up stealing the star's life."

Sam shouldn't be too surprised with how he said it, this is the same man who annoyed an entity into bringing him back to life. 

"I tried to fix my mistake but Gabriel told me it was too late and we just ended up pretending the star never existed." 

Sam looked even more amused now, "How do you pretend a star doesn't exist?"

"By acting dumb, very very dumb," Castiel spoke seriously, one look at Sam and they broke into a giggly mess. 

"You're cold." Castiel voiced after Sam had curled up to his side again, trying to sneak under Castiel's trench coat 

"Just a little." 

"Here, take my trenchcoat, and I'll fix the fire." Castiel offered, Sam didn't argue and wrapped himself in the warmth of Castiel's coat. 

"Be quick you're my main source of heat." Sam ignored the chatter of his teeth, and Castiel sent a small piece of his grace to warm Sam. 

"Take my time?" Castiel felt he could tease Sam just a bit, he would never actually deny Sam. He'd have a greater chance at winning a tag-team fight with God and the Empty than saying no to Sam. 

"Cas!" Sam whined, which Castiel did not find adorable. Maybe a little. 

Castiel feigned rolling his eyes and looked back at Sam. "Fine, I won't. Although, time to me is different than time to you. So you'd never know if I was taking my time..."

Castiel added to the fire, carefully placing them down, slightly slower than necessary. 

He finished adding some leaves to the fire and used some magic to keep it going, and a little more to make sure it was warmer than before. When he looked up to Sam's silence he understood why Sam wasn't responding. 

"Hey, that's not fair. Put that look away, Sam."

"What look?" He asked tilting his head slightly making himself look even more like a hurt puppy that Castiel wanted to protect with his entire being. 

"That pleading look, no one is immune to that look, stop it," Castiel said sternly moving back to Sam. 

Sam didn't let up with the look even after they were back in the position they started with. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sam lied as he cuddled with Castiel, knowing fully well Castiel didn't believe him one bit. 

"You're falling asleep." 

"No, I'm not. Continue talking, I'm listening." It would've been more convincing if Sam hadn't slurred his words and if his eyes were open. 

Castiel raised his eyebrows in disbelief, not that Sam saw it. 

Castiel remained silent which resulted in Sam pushing himself up to sit. Castiel gently pushed him back down, Sam whined.

"Sam, go to sleep. I will tell you more after you sleep."

Sam opened one eye to look at Castiel,

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now go to sleep." 

"Fine, pushy." Sam joked as he turned on his side and wrapped both arms around Castiel. 

Had they been sharing a bed or were anywhere elsewhere Sam would've scooted away to sleep. Castiel didn't mind Sam's clinginess, in fact, he brought Sam closer. 

"You're insufferable," Castiel said as he pushed Sam's hair out of his face. 

"Oh please, you love me." 

"Yes, I do."

"Good, cause I love you too. Now shush, I'm trying to sleep." 

Castiel let out a chuckle before bringing shade over the two, no need for Sam to get a sunburn. Even if he could heal it away, he would rather just prevent it. 

Castiel listened as Sam's breathing evened out, smiling to himself as he closed his eyes himself. 

He didn't sleep, but it felt nice to close his eyes and just listen to everything around them. Despite the beautiful nature around them, Castiel found himself with his attention on Sam. 

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all criticism/comments are welcomed. If you find any mistakes please let me know! I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
